My Other Halfa
by JHaywire
Summary: Danny meets another half-ghost, and they fall for each other. What happens when something terrible happens to Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Rachel that changes their lives? Read and Review, visit the profile.
1. Chapter 1: First Half

"YEE-OWWWCH

"YEE-OWWWCH!" Danny Phantom shouted, as he hit the ground with a loud thud. As he hit the dead grass behind the Nasty Burger, he heard an evil cackle.

"Ha! You cannot defeat the mighty power of the BOX GHOST!" The box ghost formed two blue-glowing boxes out of the air and threw them towards the shaking Danny.

"No!" Danny shouted, putting up a green ectoplasmic-shield. The box Ghost seemed to have new fighting techniques, even hard for him to beat.

"Ha-ha!" The box ghost lost himself in his victorious laugh, which gave Danny time to throw him off guard. He let his shield dissipate, and he jumped into the air.

"Hey, Boxy!" He said, "Package this!" He shot a huge, ball of green light that electrocuted the fiend. It stunned the ghost and knocked him out. Sighing, Danny took out the Fenton Thermos from his backpack and sucked the Box Ghost into it.

"That takes care of that!" Danny said. He was obviously proud of his accomplishment. He looked at his watch, "Oh no! I'm late for first period!" He flew quickly over the school, fazed through the ceiling and into the boys' bathroom. He changed back into his human form, Danny Fenton, your typical teenage kid, and not exactly the popular type.

He walked into the class room, awaiting his doom.

"MR. FENTON! Is there a reason you are exactly eleven minutes late for my class?!" Mr. Lancer shouted hands across his chest. "You're lucky this is your first late. Next time it's a detention! Take your seat." He pointed to the desk to the left of one of Danny's best friends, Sam Manson.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Danny muttered, putting his books on the desk.

"Where have you been?" Sam whispered to Danny. His other best friend, Tucker Foley, poked him on the back, "Dude, you look so beat!"

Danny sighed, "The box ghost- I know this may sound dumb-but he got, well, _tougher_. And to top it all off, I haven't slept in two days! I must look horrible!" He banged his head on the desk.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, concerned.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Danny's head shot up, and his ghost sense went off. _Great, _he thought_, more ghosts!_ But, in place of where a ghost should have been, there was a girl. The loud bang was the classroom door opening.

"Ah, Miss Carson!" Mr. Lancer walked over to the girl. She was about five foot six, with long straight blonde hair, and aqua blue eyes. She wore black baggy pants with lots of pockets and a sky blue tank top that showed a half inch of her stomach. She blushed as she noticed everyone in the class staring at her.

"Whoa." Danny felt his face growing hot.

"Class," Mr. Lancer started, "This is Rachel Carson. She is new here, and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome." He turned to Rachel. "You may take your seat to the right of Mr. Daniel Fenton. He is the one with the tomato red face!"

The class laughed and pointed noticing Danny's blushing face. The laughter made him blush harder.

"What's up with you?" Tucker whispered in between fits of laughter.

Danny watched Rachel sit next to him. He took out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Danny."

She shook it blushing herself. "I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you."

Tucker poked him inn the back again. Danny still holding Rachel's hand jumped at the gesture. He smiled at her and let go, turning to him.

"What do you want, Tucker?!" He whispered angrily.

"What's going on? The last time you acted like this, Paullina invited you to her 15th Birthday party! And you didn't even look as bad then!"

Danny thought for a moment. "I don't really know! I feel woozy inside, and I'm sweating, and obviously I must be blushing!" His ghost sense went off again.

_What is going on? _He thought to himself. Then glancing at Rachel he noticed a wisp of blue air escaping her lips.

_What the heck was that? Is it a ghost sense? Could Rachel be a half-ghost, too?_ He was puzzled at the thought.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam said to Tucker, interrupting Danny's thoughts. "He _likes_ Rachel." She sighed, "Clueless!"

Tucker watched Danny's actions, taking Sam's suggestion into thought. Danny watched Rachel's every move.

_Yup, that's all I needed to see!_ He thought. Then watching Danny's emotions change, he also noticed the wisp of blue air. _Holy cow... _

"Uh, Rachel?" Danny's ghost sense went off repeatedly. "I need to ask you something, well, random."

She looked at him. Her ghost sense also went off. "Yeah?"

"Um, you wouldn't be, by any chance, a…" He was cut off by a loud roar.

Both he and Rachel raised their hands. They looked at each other.

"Yes, children?" Mr. Lancer asked them.

"Uh, I need a drink," Rachel said.

"And I got to go to the bathroom!" Danny said, eager to see what Rachel was really going to do.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead," He gestured to the door. Rachel and Danny jumped up and ran out the door. Both going the same way, Rachel stopped short.

"Um, I got to…"

Yeah, I know," Danny said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked nervous.

"You're half ghost. I am too." Two rings formed around Danny and split in the middle. His clothes soon disappeared and in place was a black and white HAZMAT suit, with the legendary "DP" in the center of his chest. His black hair turned white, and blue eyes went green. He smirked.

Rachel smiled and two rings formed around her. They too split in the middle. IN place of her shirt was a black and white half shirt with a lime green "A" on it. In place of her black pants was a long, ripped looking skirt that was also black and white and flowing right beneath her knees. She had white boots where her black sneakers used to be. Her eyes were bright green, and her hair was white with black underneath.

"So, you're the famous Danny Phantom?" She asked stepping closer, "I see the resemblance between you two!"

He laughed, "Yeah, that's me. But the real question is, who are you?"

"They call me Angel, because I always was there to save the day and protect them. They called me, 'The Angel of Penance', and it really made an impact on my life." They soon heard an even louder roar. She rolled her eyes, "We talk outside. Are you ready to kick some bad guy booty?" She pounded her fist into her other hand.

Danny smirked, "Oh yeah!" The halfas took to the sky, flying side by side. Danny looked at Rachel as they floated around the school campus. He got butterflies as she looked back at him. The two were lost in each others eyes until…

SMACK! Rachel was falling from the sky. She had been hit by a large ectoplasm-covered boulder. Unconscious, she changed back into her human form, still falling from 100 feet in the air.

"Rachel!" Danny yelled, flying quickly towards her. She was heading toward the ground faster. "Rachel!" He shouted again. He wasn't going to make it. Rachel would hit the ground with a sickening smack, and would die. The thought of this made him very angry.

His eyes glowed brightly, and he felt power flowing through his body. The sensation made him fly so fast, not even a plane could catch up to him. He swooped lower, and caught the sleeping Rachel in his arms, bridal style. Eyes still glowing, he produced a third arm, and took the Fenton Thermos that was strapped to his side. Spotting a large goopy monster, he flew towards it and sucked it into the thermos. His third arm disappeared, and his eyes stopped glowing so brightly. His temper died down, as he felt Rachel's pulse from holding her so tightly. He flew to the ground and landed under a tree, breathing heavily. He changed into human form, still holding Rachel, and sat down under a tree. He watched her for an entire minute, for getting to breathe.

Soon, Rachel stirred.

"Danny…" She groaned. Danny moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm right here, Rachel, don't worry, you're going to be okay." Danny said, probably more nervous than she was.

"That's not it. You saved my life." She tried to sit up, but dizzily lay back down in his arms.

"Don't move. You-uh-might fall back down…" Danny said awkwardly.

"Danny, you're so cold." She said shivering. He held her tightly.

Rachel looked up at him, her blues eyes sparkling. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Danny." She said.

Danny was oblivious to everything other than her in his arms, "Uh-huh…"

She slowly sat up a little bit, accidentally brining her face close to his. He stared at her, still oblivious. He put his hands to her cheeks and brought her face co close, their lips were barely touching.

"I'm not that used to this sort of thing," He whispered.

"Me neither," She whispered back, snaking her arms around his neck, "But I'm sure we can try to make it work…"

And then…..

Sparks flew.


	2. Chapter 2: Okay?

My second chapter is ready for you

My second chapter is ready for you! It's a bit longer, but not by much. And thank you (I won't say your name) shoesrock1229 and AtChEeR65 for being my BFF's and being the first people to read my Fanfic!

On with the story…..

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"So?" Tucker asked, eager to hear what Danny had to say next.

"So, what?" Danny said raising an eyebrow. He knew what was coming next.

"Was it wet?" Nope. He didn't expect that.

"Oh brother," Sam muttered, not enjoying the conversation. _Yuck, I really don't want to hear this! _She thought.

"_What_?!" Danny started to laugh. "Uh, yeah, but in the good kind of way, if there is one."

FlashbackIt was Tuesday, the day after Rachel came, and it was lunch time. Rachel had gotten hit so hard, and ended up having a cracked rib. After what happened under the tree, Rachel could barely get up. Danny carried her all the way to the nurse's office.

"What are we going to tell the nurse?" Danny had said as he carried Rachel down the hallway.

"Uh, I fell down the stairs and you came to my rescue!" She replied, smirking, "My hero." End Flashback

Danny could never forget yesterday.

"Hey, I think I know where she lives!" Tucker said to Danny, "She moved into that apartment that was for sale two blocks from my house!" He paused to think, "Hmm, maybe you should go to her house and…" He paused to spray some invisible breath spray into his mouth, "…check up on her!"

Danny thought about this for a moment, "But what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Danny, I'm sure she'll _want _to see you! It'll just be a surprise," Sam stated, "Why don't you go to her house in ghost form? We'll come with you and wait outside, just in case something bad happens."

Danny thought some more. "Alright, we'll go right after school." He heard the bell ring. "Come on, we got to get to class."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP  
_Where are they?!_ Danny was eager to see Rachel.

Soon enough, Sam and Tucker came walking down the steps of Casper High.

"Took you long enough!" Danny said. "Now come on, I have to see Rachel!"

The first few blocks they walked, but then Danny decided it was time to "go ghost". Sam and Tucker ran along side the (invisible) flying Danny Phantom. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Her apartments the top one and I'm guessing that's her room," Tucker said, pointing to a darkened window, with a dim light.

"How would you know?" Danny asked suspiciously.

Tucker shifted. "Well, I knew her before you."

Danny's eyes bulged, "What?" Sam also looked confused. Tucker continued.

"We were pen pals for a while. She lived in a small town called Farin, in New York. Then she told me she was moving, and I realized that she would be my neighbor!"

Danny crossed his arms over his chest, "That still doesn't explain why you know where her room is!"

Tucker laughed. "It's nothing like that! I just saw her walking away from the window when I told you that was her room!" Danny and Sam laughed.

"Alright, Lover Boy, go do your thing!" Sam said. But, before Danny could float to the window, tucker grabbed his arm and sprayed something into his mouth.

"Eww, what did you just do?!" Danny said licking his lips.

"Foley's Bad-Breath-Away! It's my new breath spray. Mint, right?" Tucker said winking.

"It may smell good, but it tastes like gym socks. I'm going. Anything else you'd like to spray on me?" Before Tucker could answer, Danny said, "Forget I asked!" He flew to her window, laughing with Sam. He knocked on the window. Soon, Rachel opened it up, wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, I was out on patrol…" He stopped as her smile fell and she dropped to the ground. "Rachel?" He flew into her room and was at her side. She opened her eyes and she looked dazed, "Danny…" She gripped her side, "My rib, the wrap clip…it's digging into my skin…" She winced, "Danny, help!"

"Okay, you're okay. Where is the clip holding the wrap together?" Danny frantically searched.

"On my left side…" He slid his hands up her shirt, blushing once again, and found the clip. It was indeed digging right into her skin. A little bit of blood trickled over the wrap.

"Oh no," Danny said unlatching the clip he was careful not to hurt her. A little ways under the wrap was a small but deep cut in Rachel's side. Danny was angry. _That stupid ghost. If he didn't hurt her, she wouldn't be so…so…well hurt_! He thought to himself. He was angrier every time he thought about it. His eyes began to glow brightly again.

"Danny…" Rachel said weakly, "Danny, what's going on." Danny didn't say anything. He held his hand over her cut. There was a bright purple glow coming from his hand.

"Aah!" Rachel yelled in pain. But the pain quickly subsided, and she felt less weak. "Danny? Danny," She called his name and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. _Thank god my parents aren't home_, she thought, _they'd freak if the saw me with the ghost boy's hand on my side_! Danny's eyes glowed very brightly. It lit the entire room, and even Rachel was mesmerized by them. But, nearly seconds after the room was lit by his eyes, Danny snapped out of it.

He dizzily shook his head. "Rachel? What happened?"

"You tell me," She whispered, still wondering what was happening.

"Your cut! It's perfectly healed!" In place of a bloody cut, there was a scar.

"Yeah, you did that. You sort of lost control of your actions. Your eyes glowed and you wouldn't answer me when I called your name."

Danny shook his head, "Well, maybe I'm just tired. Enough about me, how are you?"

Rachel laughed, "I'm with you. How do you think I am?" She shifted, "Um, can you put my wrap back on, please?"

Danny jumped. "Oh! Yeah, of course!" Still holding her, she sat up and moved so he could wrap it correctly. Danny blushed hard as he slid his hands up her shirt again, wrapping her ribs back up. He got chills every time he got the chance to touch or hold her. He noticed her blushing, too. He laughed.

She looked at him. "What?" Danny attached the clip and pulled the part of her shirt that was up, back down.

"I don't know. You were blushing!"

"As were you, hero!" She laughed. "So, like I was saying, what are you doing here?"

"How come you never told me Tucker and you were pen pals?" He asked.

"He told you, did he?" She sighed. "I don't know, maybe a giant ghost blob thing was attacking me and I just didn't have the chance, Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What else don't I know about you? That's important that is."

"Why don't you guess?"

He thought for a while. "I'm guessing you favorite colors are blue and black,"

"Correct, you may proceed to the next level of testing!" Rachel giggled.

He thought some more. "Um, you lived in Farin, New York. You moved here with your parents. You seem to like being half ghost. Do your parents know?"

"No, it's a secret, sort of like yours. Except, well, I was born with powers. But, they didn't come in until I turned thirteen. The doctor told my parents that there was some ectoplasm in my blood, but they thought nothing of it."

Danny was stunned. "Wow, lucky! My parents are ghost hunters, so they might try to take me apart molecule by molecule if I tell them."

"Wow." She paused "So what else do you know."

"That's it, I think."

"Wrong." She said smiling. "I like you."

He wished that he didn't blush so much, because he knew that he was blushing now. "No you don't."

She smacked him on the shoulder, "And WHAT would make you think that, Daniel Fenton?"

"Well, for starters, I'm a complete geek." He looked away from her.

She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head backed towards her, and brought him close. "Now, you listen to me! You are not a geek, and even if you were, I wouldn't care."

"Yeah, but would you be saying that if I was just 'Danny Fenton' and not 'Danny Phantom'?"

"If that were so, we wouldn't be where we are right now, and even if you weren't who you are, I wouldn't have it any other way." She pecked him on the lips. "Stop talking that way."

He laughed again, "We've only known each other for two days, and I already know everything about you!"

Rachel's smile faded and she whispered ever so lightly, "Not everything." She looked down.

Danny lifted her chin up, "So, what made you move here in the first place?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Can I tell you that when I'm ready?" A single tear dripped down her cheek, and Danny kissed it. "Whatever you want." He was suspicious. Does she have a boyfriend back in Farin? Or maybe a ghost ate a family member? He couldn't guess.

"I want to hear all about you, now." She said in between sniffs.

He smiled at her. "Well, my favorite colors are lime-green, blue, and red. I want to be an astronaut when I grow up, besides being town hero. My best friends are Tucker and Sam, as you know, and we have our own little trio, which will become a group of four, because we can all get along. And best for last…" He whispered in her ear. "I like you very much."

She gasped, as his breath went past her ear. It was cold, because he was still in ghost form. "Minty," She said giggling.

He laughed. "Foley's Bad-Breath-Away. Tucker sprayed it into my mouth."

"It smells good," Rachel laughed again.

"Yeah but it tastes like gym socks."

Rachel made a face. "Well, in that case, I'm going to end up smelling minty, too."

"What do you me…?" He didn't even finish his sentence before she placed her mouth on his. Her mouth slowly opened and so did his, and the kiss was very passionate. He put his arms around her waist, as she sat in his lap. She put her hands on his cheeks, and then moved down to his chest. The kiss really had caught him off guard, which caused him to change into human form. Rachel started laughing and they pulled apart gasping for breath.

"You really are something, Danny Phantom." She laughed again.

"You really are an Angel. When Farin started calling you that, they were so right." He knew he said something wrong, because she began crying again.

"Rachel, something happened before you moved to Amity Park, right?" Danny asked. Rachel nodded, and said "I'll tell you when I'm ready." He nodded and held her.

And he hoped he'd tell her soon.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP


	3. Chapter 3: The Hardest Thing

Here is my third chapter

Here is my third chapter! I am so happy about this! Thanks (u know who you are) Mrs. Olsen, Fuzzy Puppy lover, and Lady! Can't believe I got you to read, Mrs. Olsen!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Wednesday came by.

Sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Sam wondered.

_Why is Rachel waiting to tell Danny? Why not come out with it? _She was a bit jealous, especially since her boyfriend Joe had gone away to Canada for a month. Now all she had to talk to about him was Tuck, and he really wasn't interested.

"Hey, welcome back, Rachel!" Tucker exclaimed as she and Danny reached the table. She smiled, "Thanks, Tuck!" She sat down, bagged lunch in hand. She noticed deep, black circles under Danny's eyes. _Speaking of bags… _She thought to herself.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Rachel asked him.

He looked up at her, thinking about what happened after he left Rachel's house.

"Sure, you can say that I'm okay."

Flashback of the night before)

"Alright, Rachel, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Danny said. He changed back into ghost form. He swiftly kissed her cheek and flew out the window. Sam and Tucker had left, for it was getting late. Danny sighed, thinking of how many emotions were surging through him right now.

Then, he was hit with something, shockingly painful. He crashed to the ground, and the next thing he knew, he was completely blind. Standing up, eyes wide, he freaked out. _I can't see! I can't see!_ He thought, frantically.

"No, no you can't!" A voice said from behind him. Or was it in front of him? He couldn't see.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Danny spun around listening for any movement, but got nothing.

"She's a pretty one, isn't she?" The voice cackled. "To bad she's a murderer!"

"What are you talking about? If you lay one hand on Rachel, I swear, I will…" He was shot in the back by an ecto-ray.

"I wouldn't lay any hands on your precious girl," the voice evilly laughed,  
"Because I already have." End Flashback)

Who was that ghost? What was he talking about? He already hurt Rachel? Danny's mind was filling up with questions. He hadn't slept that night. He was too worried about Rachel, and at one point he almost decided to go check up on her. He decided against it, not wanting to scare her.

Next thing he knew, the bell rang. _Forty minutes gone by already?_ He thought to himself. His friends all looked at him with eyes full of concern. He felt a hand on his back.

He jumped, startled, eyes turning green, and he was ready to attack. He whirled around, only to find Rachel smiling sympathetically.

"I'm ready to tell you now."

His eyes lit up, as he waited for her to tell him her problem. She shook her head.

"Not right now. Meet me under the tree where you saved me after school, okay?"

He nodded, still exhausted. Later would come quickly.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Rachel waited for Danny under the tree. _How am I going to tell him what I did? He'll never speak to me again! _She already felt the tears welling up. She then saw Danny walking towards her, a small smile on his face. It soon fell when he saw her crying. He immediately ran to her.

"Rachel, are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did." He hugged her.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"No one," Danny said quickly, "Just say what you want to say so I can hold you to make you stop crying."

She smiled and sniffed. "Danny, I did something horrible."

"What?"

She waited until she could stop the tears for a moment. Instead she hiccupped.

"I destroyed my town, and killed some people," She squeaked.

"What?!" Danny's eyes widened.

"It was an accident!" She defended. "I was trying to defeat some ghost. He was so powerful, Danny, you don't even understand. He had powers you and I could never posses. I was fighting him, when all of a sudden he over shadowed me. Normally, I can take the ghost out of me, but he was just so…..well anyway he overshadowed me, taking my body over, making me look like him, and basically killed a whole bunch of people. My parents decided Farin wasn't safe anymore, so we moved here." She took a breath. "And that's my story."

Danny stared at her. "But it wasn't your fault!"

She began to sob, "I know, but how could I let some stupid ghost take control of me like that?" She put her head down. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't like me anymore."

Danny then jumped on top of her, and pinned her to the ground. "You're right. I don't like you anymore." He bent down so his lips were barely grazing hers, "I love you."

She broke into a happy cry and put her arms around him, "I love you, too."

Rachel kissed him, again catching Danny off guard. This caused him to stop holding himself up over her, and come down until he almost crushed her. She pushed him off of her and rolled him over so he was next to her. They continued to kiss, until they couldn't breathe. This would take a while, since breathing wasn't needed as much because they were half-ghosts. She put her hands on his chest, moving down to his abdomen, feeling every muscle that was there. He put his hands on her sides, enjoying every moment.

_I never thought I would be ever kissing a girl like this!_ He thought.

_Wow, he's got a six-pack,_ She thought while counting the bumps over his stomach. She began moving towards his back. She held him tightly.

"Aaaaah!" Danny screamed in pain. _My back,_ he thought, _that must be where that ghost hurt me._

"Danny! Are you okay?" She asked, out of breath.

"I have something to tell you, too," He said, "Last night when I left your house, a ghost attacked me. But it wasn't just any ghost. I couldn't see it, because, well, it made me go blind for a short time. It hit me in the back with a ray or something." He noticed Rachel's eyes widen. "What's wrong Rachel?"

She whispered, "That's the ghost that overshadowed me…"

Danny gasped. "He followed you here? What's his name? We can beat him!"

"His name? I don't know, I never caught it."

Danny thought. He sat up, but winced as pain shot through his back.

"Danny!" Rachel sat up, too. "Let me see it."

Danny took off his shirt. _Oh yeah, I was right! Six-pack! _Rachel thought again.

"Let me see it." She repeated. He turned around. There was a huge gash on his mid-back, starting from his right shoulder side to his left side of his hip. "Danny Fenton! We have to get that fixed!" Rachel said with concern. She gently traced it with her first finger.

"I hate that ghost, for what he did to you, me, and what he's planning to do!" Danny said angrily, "I'll kill him, Rachel!" His eyes glowed brightly, once again. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Danny? Danny, it's happening again!" Rachel said, shaking him. _It seems that every time he gets angry, he gets powerful,_ she thought, _he's got to learn to control that! _

Then, Danny arched into a back bend, still in human form, no shirt, and glowing solid green eyes. As he bent, he took a glowing purple hand and did what he had done the night before. He healed himself, and then he fainted.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Danny?" He felt someone feeling his cheek. He sat up and groaned, his eyes still closed

"How long have I been out?" He asked a nervous Rachel.

"Only about five minutes." This was Tucker's voice. Danny opened his eyes. He saw Sam, Tucker, and Rachel standing over him.

"Danny, it happened again," Rachel started, "You went into that trance and healed yourself. And, I have a theory."

"A theory?" He asked.

She nodded. "Every time you get extremely angry or heartbroken, you get extra powers and become powerful. I don't know whether it's a new phase of ghost powers you're going through, or not."

Danny thought, finally remembering what was happening. "I get it! And, it's coming back to me. Last night, I healed you because I was angry at that stupid ghost. Monday morning I was heartbroken that you might fall to your death, so I got super fast flying speed or something." He paused, "This is a lot for a fourteen year old boy to handle..."

Sam finally spoke, "Rachel was saying that you might need to control this new power of yours, and use it for when Donias comes." Tucker, Danny, and Rachel looked at Sam. "Donias?" They all said at once.

"Wait, how do you know about last night?" Danny asked.

"I've told them everything that has happened, even my problem." Rachel said.

"Wait! Who is Donias?!" Tucker said frantically.

Sam took out a book from her purple spider backpack. "I did some research on random ghosts this morning at the library. I wanted just to see if the Box Ghost even existed in that book, and instead I came across this weird ghost that blinds its enemies. Then when Rachel told me about the ghost you fought, I remembered Donias, from the book." She held up a picture of a ghost that was tall and surrounded by a black cloak. His face was completely paper-white, with no eyes, nose, hair, eyebrows, or a mouth. It looked as if it was wearing a faceless mask, but it was attached to the skin.

"Dude, that's one creepy ghost," Tucker said.

Sam continued, "It says this ghost formally was a man, who was teased by his small town in the eighteen hundreds, because of his blindness. The townspeople ended up hanging him, because they thought only sorcerers were blind. Now he attacks ghosts and people who can see and remind him of his horrible past."

Danny stood up, "I'll be patrolling tonight, until I find him. And when I do, Donias will be smashed like the hotdogs my dad tries to make every now and again." Tucker laughed at Danny's joke.

Rachel stood up, too. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not!"

Danny agreed and checked his watch. "Wow! Five thirty already? I'd better call my mom and tell her I'll be out late tonight." He called and when he hung up, he put his shirt back on and shouted,

"I'm Going Ghost!"

The two rings formed and split in the middle, revealing the ghost boy. Sam and Tucker smiled, remembering that the last time Danny transformed behind a tree, a dog peed on his ghost foot. Danny began to fly, low on the ground, but straight down the street.

"See you later!" Rachel shouted. She ran towards a mail box, jumped onto it, jumped onto a truck in front of it, and ran across the truck. Nearing the edge, she jumped into the air, somersaulting, and changed into The Angel of Penance.

Sam and Tucker watched the two halfas flew into the distance.

"I feel so left out!" Tucker pretended to whine. "Let's turn ourselves half ghost!" He was obviously kidding.

"I only feel left out because I miss Joel, and you guys being forced to watch me and him cuddling at lunch!" Sam said, laughing. Right then, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Joel!" Sam cried out in surprise. "I was just talking about you. But I thought you left your cell at home, when you left for vacation!"

"I did!" He said. "Look behind you."

Sam turned and saw her boyfriend standing with his cell to his ear. "Joel!" She ran to him, jumping into his arms. This caused both of them to collapse on the ground.

Joel was about two inches taller than Sam. He had very dark brown hair, and loved to wear sunglasses. He wore a red tee-shirt, and dark denim jeans. He kissed Sam all over her face and said, "Hello, my Sam Manson."

"Hello, my Joel Olsen!" She kissed him back.

"Oh brother, I'm alone again!" Tucker muttered. He waved to Joel and started walking toward the school. He sat on the steps, waiting for Sam and Joel to stop kissing and fooling around. Then he saw his crush, Valerie Grey. "Maybe I'm not alone!" He said. He stood up and ran over to her, and started chatting. There was a lot more to talk about, now that she new Danny's secret.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Nine o'clock p.m.

"Danny, we haven't seen one ghost tonight," Rachel whined, yawning. Danny also yawned. Then, noticed Rachel falling asleep as she flew. He flew closer to her.

"Rachel, wake up. We're going to land in the park, okay?" Danny said. Rachel opened her eyes a little bit, then nodded her head. They landed next to the fountain, which was not spraying any water today, because of nearby construction. As soon as Rachel's feet touched the ground, she collapsed.

"Rachel? Are you really that tired?" Danny was at her side immediately.

She nodded. "My ribs are making me more tired and weak." She pushed herself onto her knees, holding her head. Danny bent down.

"Change back. I'm carrying you home."

She looked up at him. "No, I can fly! You don't have to!" She started to fly up, but soon fell to the ground hard. "Okay maybe just half way there." Danny laughed and scooped her up in his arms, again bridal style. She changed back to human and put her arms around his neck. Danny took to the sky.

He soon heard sniffling coming from the weak Rachel, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Danny, this is the only ghost that I could never beat. What if he's too strong for us? He might kill you, or worse, overshadow you." Danny was about to say that there was no way Donias would beat them, but that wasn't necessarily true. Instead, he told her the truth.

"I'm scared, too, Rachel. We'll get through this together, you, me, Sam, Tucker, and maybe we can even get Valerie Grey to help." Rachel buried her face in his chest and wept. He held her tightly, thinking of when the time of fighting Donias would come. Soon, her apartment was visible. He noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep. He smiled and flew into her room. He put her down onto her bed and kissed her forehead. As he began to float out the window, he heard Rachel's voice.

"Danny?"

He went over to her, "Yeah, I'm still here. Do you need something?"

She turned to face him. "My parents are still out of town for business. Will you stay with me tonight?"

He was thankful it was dark so she couldn't see his face turning red. "Uh, of course. I just got to run home and grab my backpack for tomorrow, okay?" She smiled.

"That's fine."

He smiled back, face still red. He flew out the window and zoomed to his own bedroom window. He went in so fast, he nearly ripped his astronaut poster off his wall as soon as he turned his light on, his bedroom door opened.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" It was his older sister, Jazz.

"Jazz, I'm doing-uh- ghost stuff, and I have to do –um- a stake-out at Skulker's lair. Can you cover for me and tell mom and dad I'm sleeping at Tuck's house?" He said, grabbing his backpack.

Jazz sighed, "For you, baby brother. I do too much!" She left his room, shutting the door behind her.

Danny sighed in relief. He flew back out the window and soon entered Rachel's room. He changed back tossing his pack onto her floor.

"Where do you want me to stay?" He asked. Rachel sat up.

"I want you to hold me." His face grew hot again, and he walked over to her bed. He hopped onto it and put his arms around her, beginning to sweat.

"Danny, you're shaking. Are you cold?" Rachel asked snuggling into his chest.

He swallowed. "Uh, yeah, it's a bit chilly. I think I might need something to warm me up!" He looked down at her and she too, looked at him.

"Something like this?" She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. Intense heat flowed through Danny's body, as she passionately kissed him. He flipped her over so that his legs were on either side of her. She moved to kiss his jaw line, and said, "Are you warm yet?"

"Maybe," Danny said, and he bit her bottom lip. She giggled.

"You're sweating, Danny." She flipped him over so now she was where Danny had previously been. "I think you've got to cool off." He did realize that he normally slept with no shirt. Her hands slid up his shirt and she removed it from him. "Better." She whispered, lying down on top of him. Danny had never been so happy in his entire life. Rachel nuzzled into Danny's neck. "I love you, Danny."

Danny put a finger under her chin and brought her face to his.

"Rachel Carson, I love you with all of my heart, and I will never let anything happen to you." They fell asleep.

His famous last words…..

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Wow, this chapter was WAY longer than expected!. Love you all, fourth chapter might take long, too, who knows…..

Thanks to Mrs. Olsen, Lady, Sugar-lover, and Alex (random name) the fuzzy puppy! You are all my BFF's. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Controlled

Thanks for all your help, Mrs

Thanks for all your help, Mrs. Olsen, I never thought you would be the person to enjoy reading my Fanfic! And thanks for reading, Kelleria the sisterhood(Jahenna and Sarabeth!)!! And now, a few words:

-Um, I think I might dedicate this chap to some o' my boys: You know who you are, try to figure out which name is yours: Gertrude Destiny, Green bean, boyfriend(might be obvious!-) , Bestest Greg-buddy ever

-And some o' my boys who are no longer with us: "Dusty" Dustin, "Danny-fo-fanny" Danny, and "Harry Pot Head" Harry! I'll miss you guys!

I wonder if there are computers in Heaven…..oh well!  
On to the next!

Ottay, here is Chapter Four!!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Thursday, four o'clock a.m.

Little light streamed into the room. Danny's eyes began to open. He looked around not remembering where he was, until he looked down at a sleeping Rachel in his arms. He watched her sleep, and every time she breathed out, her ghost sense went off.

Danny smiled, realizing his own ghost sense was going wild. Watching Rachel, he noticed her starting to smile.

"Danny…" She said. "Your heart is pounding." She kissed his neck. "I got scared, because I forgot that you were sleeping next to me." She laughed.

Danny couldn't stop smiling. How long had he known her? Four days? It seemed like forever, and it didn't matter to him. Rachel sat up. "I'm going to get ready." She walked into her bathroom. Danny went to his backpack that he previously tossed aside the night before. He had packed an extra tee-shirt and jeans. He got dressed and poured some water from his water bottle on his hair so he could comb it through. He rummaged through the pack, to find room for his old clothes. He found Foley's Bad-Breath-Away at the bottom.

"Tuck…" He laughed as he sprayed the gym sock-tasting, minty-smelling breath freshener into his mouth, and tossed it back into his backpack.

Soon enough, Rachel came out completely ready. She was wearing a purple tank top and black jeans. Her hair was washed and straightened , and it draped over her shoulders. Danny gazed at her. She lifted an eyebrow.

"You okay, bubba?" She said smirking.

"He walked to her, snaking his arms around her waist, "No, I'm _love sick_!" He kissed her neck until she was tickled.

She laughed, "Danny, stop it, I'm ticklish!" She giggled. He still held her waist. She looked into his eyes, and put her right hand on his face, feeling his soft skin. His eyes looked right back into hers and the stare got so intense that both halfa's eyes glowed bright green. The pair laughed, and broke the eye contact, still in each others arms. Rachel put her head under Danny's.

"What time is it, Danny?" She asked. Danny looked at his watch.

"Four fifty-six a.m." He answered.

Rachel groaned, "Then why did we get up?" She felt Danny shrug. She sighed. "What do you want to do?" Just as she said that, there was a voice from behind Danny.

"Aw, look what we have here!" It was Donias. Danny's eyes immediately turned bright green. He spun around to face the evil ghost. He changed into Danny Phantom, and jumped into action. Donias cackled.

"Oh, so protective over his honey! Maybe if she can't see you, she won't have to see your blood spilt on her floor!" He waved his hand at Rachel, and she collapsed to the floor screaming, "No, no, no! Not again! Please, no!" Donias dove at Danny, but Danny was too quick.

"Catch me if you can, creep." Danny said in a deeper, tougher voice that sounded frightening yet hot to Rachel. Danny flew out the window, Donias chasing him behind.

Rachel, still on the ground, began to weep.

"He'll destroy Danny…"

Meanwhile, Donias was right on Danny's tail.

"Come quietly, whelp, and _maybe_ I'll spare your girl's life!" Donias reached for Danny's feet. Danny was still too quick. He stopped right around a darkened ally.

"Your dead, Dork-ias!" Danny shot a huge electricity-ball straight at Donias. He caught the ball with his cloaked hands, and tossed it back to Danny. It hit Danny right in his right side. Danny gasped. The pain was excruciating. He fell to the ground holding his side. When he removed his hand, ectoplasmic blood was gushing from his injury. He cried out in pain, and he changed into his normal ghost state, without anger. The villain laughed again.

"Poor, defenseless Danny Phantom!" The villain stood in the entrance of the ally, and Danny was facing towards the dead end, crawling in pain. The ghost continued, "There is no way Angel of Penance will get away from me this time! I'll make sure that her blood is spilt and she suffers a great deal in the afterlife, where I will continue to torture her!" Like a light switch, Danny's eyes turned brighter again, as Donias laughed louder. Danny stood up and turned to blast Donias, but when he turned around, Donias was gone.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel's site returned. "Danny!" She ran to her window, searching the skies. She knew she shouldn't fly, for Donias may still be lurking. Soon, she spotted Danny. He came in through the window, eyes still glowing. He kneeled on the floor, holding his side.

"Rachel, are you hurt?" He asked. Green blood poured out of his side. Rachel rushed to him and knelt by him.

"No, I'm fine! You're not! What did he do?!"

Danny's eyes flickered back to regular green. "I threw some power thingy at him and he threw it right back, and hit me in the side." He winced as pain shot through him, and yelled in agony. He changed to human form. And his green blood turned to red.

"Danny!" Rachel laid him on the floor and removed his shirt. He had an enormous gash on his side. "I can fix it, but it will take a while." She glanced at her clock. It was seven fifteen. School had begun. As she held her hand on Danny's wound, she dialed the school.

"Hi, Principle Yamaguchi? Yes, Daniel Fenton got injured and will be staying at Rachel Carson's house today for mending. Alright. Thank you so much!" She hung up. "No school today, buddy she said to Danny. He smiled and made his eyes glow again. He held his hand over the wound and healed it, still smiling. The healing wasn't done a perfect job, for he was still slightly bleeding. Rachel smiled back and wrapped his cut up with gauze.

"You gave me such a scare, Daniel Fenton!" She said, lying down on top of him.

"Hey at least I can control when I use my new powers!" Danny remarked, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I am proud of you." She kissed him on his cheek. "But you could've have died. I could've lost you. As far as I know, you could be a mirage right now!" Danny sat up, holding Rachel.

"But I am here. I am real, and I'll prove it to you." He kissed Rachel on the lips, his ghost sense going off, along with hers. He loved when this happened, because it showed the connection they had. He decided he wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't dreaming. Opening his mouth slightly, his kissed her a little harder. He was never confident, ESPECIALLY with girls. He noticed Rachel enjoying there romantic moment, but he needed to breathe. He slowly pulled away, nibbling on her bottom lip again. Oh how she loved when he did that…..

"I love you and no one else, Rachel," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Danny. Nothing can tear us apart." Rachel whispered back.

She was so wrong…..

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDP

Thanks Sisterhood Kelleria, for giving me the idea! This chapter was a little bit shorter than I thought it would be. But, I loved it anyways! I can't believe how many people read my Fanfic already! I love you all. Fifth chapter shouldn't take too long to post. Please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Visitor

Chapter Five is ready-

This is a big change in the story, so you might want to pay attention.

Remember the box ghost, in the beginning? His part so far had always given you a hint of the storyline. Thanks to (not using actual name) Italian Quartet who's name starts with "L", he made me remember my hints. Can't wait for IMAX with you, and boyfriend (if he can go), and The Frog Lover!!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny looked at his watch. _Four o'clock._ _I should head home now._ He thought to himself. He stood up, and walked over to his backpack. Rachel came back into the room, with extra gauze in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

He put on his backpack, "Yeah, I don't want my parents to think that I skipped school. I'm going to tell them that I stayed after school for extra help in Lancer's class."

She put the gauze into his bag. "You got this whole thing planned out, don't you?" he turned to her, smiling. "I'm smart that way!" He changed into his ghost half, and his ghost sense went off. He knew it wasn't the same ghost sense he had when he was near Rachel. No, he knew something wasn't right. He furred his eyebrows.

"Donias might be near by." He said. Frowning, Rachel too changed into her other half. Her scar was very visible on her side, from her old wrap-clip digging into her skin. Danny faced her and touched her scar, so gently. Rachel put her hand on his and said, "It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Danny smiled at her, and just as he did so, the Box Ghost came through the ceiling. Rachel and Danny faced him.

"Oh, thank goodness." Danny sighed. "It's just you." As he finished that sentence, the Box Ghost jumped onto Rachel and phased her through the floor. Rachel screamed as she went down hard.

"Get off me, you stupid ghost!" She pushed him off with a green ecto-ray. The Box Ghost was flung to the living room wall.

He laughed. "If you didn't just do that, maybe I wouldn't have done this!" His eyes glowed bright red, and he produced a huge, red _sphere_ out of the air. He threw it at Rachel, and hit her right in the center of her chest. She hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Oh," She slowly stood, "So now you've moved on to cylindrical objects!" Danny came through the ceiling, warp speed, landing hard on the Box Ghost.

"Oomf!" The ghost grunted. Danny held him to the floor.

"Where did you get the new powers, Boxy-buddy?" Danny said, as the fiend struggled to get up.

"Do-Donias," Box Ghost stammered, "I'm his new accomplice!" He stated this proudly.

Danny laughed, "You would think Donias could do better than this, giving you new powers and stuff." Rachel threw Danny the thermos. He flipped the lid.

"He made me super powerful. I am superior over all the other ghosts! Ha!" The Box Ghost said.

"Well, in _that _case!" Danny sucked a screaming Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny got up off the floor. "Are you alright, Rachel?" He went over to her , checking for cuts or bruises.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You'd better get home! It's four twenty." She handed him his bag, which had been tossed aside when the ghost attacked.

He threw his bag on, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Will you be okay alone, with your parents gone?"

She put her head on his shoulder, "I'd have you stay another night, but they're supposed to get home tomorrow morning."

Danny stuck out his bottom lip, "I was hoping you'd say, 'come live with me, Danny!', but I guess it's not possible."

"I'll make a deal with you," Rachel said, nuzzling his ear, "One night, I'll stay at _your _house!" Danny laughed.

"You've got yourself a deal," He kissed her cheek, taking a moment to wait until he saw both their ghost senses go off. They did. Rachel closed her eyes. "Danny.." She softly said.

"What?" Danny said back.

She laughed. "I don't know. Just saying your name gives me chills, so I said it."

He brought her face to his, "And, what else gives you chills?"

She couldn't wait anymore. She kissed him hard on the mouth, then pulled away. "You're going to get in trouble if you don't start heading home, Danny." He smirked and kissed her swiftly on her lips again, then flew intangibly through the wall.

"Danny makes me so happy, "She said out loud to herself. She went into the kitchen and into the highest and largest cupboard. Reaching far into the back, she found a box. Pulling it down, she ripped off the tape and dug through it. At the bottom, she pulled out a small, black velvet book, with the initials "RC". There was a lock, with a key on a chain in the lock. She smiled, and twisted the key until the lock opened up. This small black book, was her Diary, and a drawing book. Rachel was an excellent drawer.

The first couple of pages had pictures she drew of many ghosts she had fought. She then came across a picture she drew of Donias. It was detailed, every part was specifically drawn a certain way. She frowned at the picture and turned to the next page. She walked to a drawer, and pulled out a pencil. Going intangible, she floated up through her ceiling, carrying her book and pencil. She landed on her bed, and changed back to human form. Laying on her stomach, she began to draw Danny, in ghost form. After every detail was taken care of, she began to write.

_Dear Diary, _she began to write, _I met this amazing guy in my new school. His name is Danny Fenton, and he is a halfa, too. His other half's name is Danny Phantom and..._

She wrote.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPSorry for the short chapter. I was going to continue, but then it would have taken so incredibly long to read. Didn't want you all to get lost in the story and get grounded from staying on too long, lol. I have all my ideas perfectly set for chapter six. Get ready, because this is a drastic change/climax of the story.

Be prepared...


	6. Chapter 6: The First Half

So, here is the dramatic change in my tale. Thanks everyone for reading my story, it means a lot to me. But it's not ending yet.

AND there maybe a sequel! It depends, how many hits I get.

Thanks to Alex the Fuzzy Puppy, Lady, I.Q. Buddy, Amz, Kelleria, and everyone else if I forgot you!

Oh, FYI Joel _does_ know Danny's secret, from Sam telling him. (This is for all the one's who asked me if he knew).

Anyway...

Without further adu...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDP

Friday

Danny was flying to school, Sam and Tucker running along side of him. They were late.

"Rachel must've gone on without us!" Tucker said.

"No kidding. As if she needed to be late on her first week of school." Sam stated.

Danny shook his head, "You and your sarcasm." He laughed. "Wait, did Joel go ahead, too?"

Sam sighed, "Well, he had to go to school early to set up for the Poetry Slam in second period today, so he won't be going with us."

Soon enough, Danny changed to human form and ran up the stairs of the school with his best friends. The hallways were not as busy as they normally were, because of people getting to class. Sam opened her locker, tossed her spider backpack inside, and grabbed the appropriate books. Then, her, Tucker and Danny ran to where their lockers were. They were right next to each others, and Danny phased his bag through the locker door, and pulled out his books. He did the same to Tucker's locker. They ran to their class and took their seats, just as the final bell rang.

"Phew, we made it!" Tucker said, as he sat behind Danny. Sam took her assigned seat to the right of Danny. But, as Danny looked to his left, there was no Rachel. _Where is she? _He thought. _Maybe the Box Ghost hit her too hard, so she had to stay home for a day. Or maybe she is spending time with her parents because they just got home. _He barely paid attention to class that day, which he didn't normally pay attention anyway. He sat bored throughout the day. Then, fifth period lunch came.

"So, do you know where Rachel is?" Joel said, joining them at their table for lunch.

"Nah, but she probably wanted to spend time with her 'rents because they just got back." Danny replied, remembering his self-explanation.

"You going to check up on her after school?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I shouldn't interrupt her and her parents spending time with each other."

Joel shrugged, starting to eat his salad. Tucker was wolfing down two sloppy-joe's, and this act caused Sam to scoot over to Joel, and burry her face in his leather jacket.

Danny laughed to himself, _How did I get stuck with the craziest friends?_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Saturday, seven thirty.

"Danny, son, come help me in the lab!" Jack Fenton yelled from the basement.

Danny got up off the couch from watching the television. He slowly walked down the stairs.

"What's up, Dad?"

Jack turned from the lab table. He held up what looked like a small baby. But not a normal one. It had sky blue colored skin. It's eyes were big, round, and violet. It had a small, little curl of black hair on the top of its head. It had all human features, though. A small, nose. And a sweet, innocent smile, with only one pointy tooth in it. There was a purple bow in its hair, which made Danny suspect it was a girl. It wore a cloth diaper.

"Dad, what _is_ that?" He asked.

Jack smiled at the giggling thing. "This, my boy, is a ghost baby! It was sent in this basket. I found it on the front steps of our house this morning." He held up a note. "It says: 'take care of this, Fentons, for this baby could protect the world someday. An evil ghost is after it, and as long as you protect it, the world will be safe. Signed, Angel of Penance.'. I have no idea what the Angel is talking about but I took it anyway."

_Rachel! _Danny thought, _and Donias must be after it! She left it for me to take care of! _"What are we going to do with it?" Danny asked, dreading the answer.

"We are going to take it apart, molecule by molecule, AND show the world our discovery!" Jack replied, holding up the child like a trophy.

Danny jumped and grabbed the babyand held it. "No, Dad!. We can't! Didn't you read the note right? It says we've got to protect her, not destroy her!" He looked at the infant he was holding. "I promise I'll take care of her! And on the plus side..." He paused, proud of his excuse, "It will be good ghost hunting training for me." The baby giggled some more and sucked on its thumb.

Jack sighed, "Her?" He laughed, "Fine, go have fun with the thing. But make sure you clean up every mess it makes!" Danny ran up the stairs.

"I'll take care of it! Promise!" He smiled at the baby. "I promise," He said softly. He ran up the stairs with the ghost. In his room, he dialed Rachel's cell number. It rang, but he got answer machine.

"Hey, this is Rachel. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to call you back. See ya!" There was a beep.

"Hey, Rachel, it's Danny." He began his message, "I got your 'package' if you know what I mean. I don't know where you are, but I'll make sure this thing, is safe from you-know who-. Talk to you later, I guess, bye." He hung up the phone. He sat down onto his bed, the baby in his lap.

"What's your name, huh? What's your name, baby?" He asked it. It cooed and did a raspberry. Danny laughed and looked at its features. There was a gold necklace. He noticed, in gold lettering, a simple word: Isora.

"Isora. Such a pretty name. Wonder what it means..." He stroked the baby's cheek, and this gesture immediately put the baby to sleep. "Wow, I am so good at being a mommy," Danny paused thinking about his statement, "What am I _thinking_?!" He lay the baby on his bed. _Isora must be the reason Donias had attacked Rachel, in her home town_. Danny thought. _And now he wants revenge. _

He was about to try and call Rachel again, but decided against it. It began to get late, and he wanted to be well rested in case the baby woke in the morning...or at night. He lay in his bed, with so many questions about Isora in his head, such as who's baby it was. He rolled over, looking at her. She slept soundly, and he wondered how something so innocent and little could have so much power.

He then fell asleep...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Now, listen people. This isn't all of Chapter six. Well, it is but there is the other half, which I might just have it be chapter seven, continuing this part of the story.See, the chapter would be so much longer if I continued_,_ and I can't do that and confuse you all...but you all are probably all confused anyways...Well anyway, there is so much you aren't going to expect. Love you all, please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Half

Alrighty, now, here is the most unexpected turn in my story. Just to warn you, this whole chapter was created in my head while I was cleaning up my blood all over the floor because I was making something and I slipped and like now I have a cut like an Emo.

But, hey, I guess all the agony and pain was worth coming up with this masterpiece!!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Seven a.m.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Danny jumped up and looked around. He noticed laying on the pillow next to him was a sobbing baby.

He picked Isora up. "Crying. Right. You maybe a ghost, but you're still a baby." He rocked her gently until her sobbing became hiccups. She smiled her one-toothed grin at Danny. He smiled back, still a bit drowsy. He stood up with Isora in his arms, and walked over to his window. Isora giggled in his arms, and then shifted as if she wanted to get down. Danny lifted an eyebrow and lay her on the floor. She wiggled, and the all of a sudden...

POP

Smoke filled the room. Danny coughed and sputtered, changing into his ghost form, prepared for anything he'll have to face. The smoke cleared and Danny gasped.

In place of the baby he was holding only moments before, there was a ten year old girl, wearing a lime green tank top with a small portion of her stomach showing, and lime green short-skirt. She still had her blue skin and violet eyes, but her purple hair grew until it was four inches below her shoulders. She looked about four foot five.

"Hi, I'm Isora." She giggled at Danny's goggling face. "My mother, Gabrielle, was destroyed, by Donias, this past year. I am supposedly capable of incredible powers that he wants to control. So, Angel tried to protect me, only she thought I'd be safer with you." Danny processed her words.

"We need to head over to Rachel's to talk about this. Walk with me there, intangibly, and we'll have a talk." Still sleepy, he sent Isora out of the house, and he got dressed. He walked to Rachel's house.

They soon reached the front door. "Alright, Isora, intangible time." She turned and he rang the doorbell. Rachel's mother answered the door.

"Danny, its early, what can I help you with.?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Is Rachel home?" He asked.

"Didn't se tell you?" Mrs. Carson paused waiting for Danny's response. "She went back to Farins, our home town, to visit. A friend cam by and picked her up on Wednesday morning. Donny, I think was his name..."

Danny thought, then a troubling thought came to his mind. "D-Donias?" He stammered.

"Yes, Donias, that was it. Such a lovely young man... Sorry I couldn't help, Danny." She shut the door.

For the first time in six years, Danny's eyes began to well up with tears, "Isora?!"

She reappeared, "Donias has Rachel." Danny's eyes glowed brightly.

"Let's go save Rachel. Now." He turned into his halfa self, and took to the sky fighting as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.

_I won't let Donias hurt you, Rachel, _he thought,

_I swear it._

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

You like? Well, can't wait for making the next chapter! I am so happy with all of the outcomes. And this was for you, Ex-Mrs. Olsen. Now, I shall call you...Sister two of the Sisterhood of Boy Issues!3

Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Half That's Not There

I made a small mistake last chapter: Isora has black hair not purple haha. And I'm oh so sorry for the inconvenience, I was helping a friend in need. Thanks Kelleria, and Alex The Fuzzy Puppy (you wouldn't believe who I saw today!8/6/08), and Sister X. Um, I think I shall start the chapter, because I don't have much to say, except for...

ON TO THE NEXT!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiinnnng._

"Ugh." Tucker slipped out of bed to reach his cell phone. "Hello?" He muttered.

"Tucker get dressed, _now_." Danny said on the other line. Tucker was frightened by the sound of his voice.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked, putting Danny on speaker phone so he can change.

"Rachel's been kidnaped. I'm going to call Sam and pick you guys up in the Specter Speeder in fifteen minutes, got it?" Danny said. His voice was deep and a bit dangerous sounding.

"Alright. See you in a few." Tucker pressed the "END" button on his phone. "I hope he's okay." He said aloud to himself.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Zzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzz._

"Hm?" Sam sleepily, rolled off her bed to her night stand. Her phone was vibrating.

"Yeah?" She said into the phone.

"Sam, get dressed and wait outside for me." Danny said.

"Alright, but why? What happened?" She got out of her pajamas and started to pull on a pair of black jeans.

"Rachel has been kidnaped by Donias, and we have to go save her."

"Did you call Tuck?"

"Yeah he's almost ready. I'm coming in fifteen minutes dressed and in the Specter Speeder." He hung up the phone.

"This does_ not_ sound good." Sam muttered putting on a black tank top.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny parked the Specter Speeder in front of Tucker's house. Tucker was sitting on the steps, and hopped in as soon as Danny lifted up the door. The buckled themselves in and sped to Sam's, not speaking a word. When they reached her house, she was sitting on the sidewalk.

"Hey, we clean up pretty good in fifteen minutes." Sam said jumping in the back. She, too, buckled in and held on for dear life as Danny zoomed toward the highway.

"Tuck, use your PDA to find out what Farin, New York's coordinates are. We need to know the fastest way there." Danny said, not keeping his eyes off the road.

"You got it." Tucker typed in his PDA furiously, and after five minutes, the G.P.S. was set. "Alright, entering the coordinates into the Specter Speeder's system...and...done!" Tucker was proud of what he accomplished.

The continued through routes and sharp turns, until the came to a sign that said, "Farin, Exit 29, in 2.5 miles."

Danny went to the exit, and immediately he saw a small town. He slowed down, not wanting to attract attention. Most of the town was completely demolished, only a few houses remaining.

"Wow," Sam breathed.

The hopped out of the vehicle. Walking towards the town entrance, Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom. The wind whipped around the trio, Danny's hair blowing into his face and Sam's hair flying behind her. Tucker held onto his cap. They broke into a run, in search of where Rachel would be.

They didn't have to search for long.

In a broken building, Danny, Sam, and Tucker heard screams of agony and pain.

"Rachel," Danny growled, flying through the wall that separated them. Sam and Tucker ran through the door.

They saw several doors down a hallway. Danny's ghost sense went off when the reached the fifth door on the left. They burst through the door, and found the most dreadful and horrible sight.

There was a cell, with ghost shield bars, also protecting from humans to get in. In the cell, was Rachel, bloody and bruised and rapidly panting. She repeatedly changed from ghost form to human form. She had huge gashes on her body, and hadn't noticed her three friends come in.

"Rachel!" Danny yelled. He ran into the bars, trying to go intangible. But, the bars threw him back, and he slammed against the wall. Rachel looked up.

"Danny...you shouldn't be here..." She wiped her eyes, which were flooded with tears. "He'll kill you. Let him have me. Let him get what he wants. Once I'm gone, he'll have nothing to do anymore, and he won't leave the ghost zone once you capture him. Once I'm gone..." She coughed, and wheezed as she struggled to breathe. "Everyone can be safe."

Danny got up, slowly. "I'll never let that happen. Donias will have to go through me to lay a hand on you!"

"That can be arranged!" Sam and Tucker jumped out of the way as an ecto-laser was drawn from Donias' hand. Danny turned around just in time to jump out of the way. The laser was so powerful, It ricocheted off a mirror and blasted three out of four walls down. The night sky streamed into the no-longer-a room. Danny backed away and tripped over a burnt tree that had been just outside the room.

Donias shot another blast. It hit Danny smack on the shoulder. Danny was thrown back and landed hard on the browned-grass. He slowly stood up, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"I hate you, you sick killer." He said menacingly.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Donias said pleasantly. He jumped and flipped over Danny so that Danny's back was now facing Rachel's cage and the remainders of the room. "I want Angel dead." He said. Danny knew that if Donias had a face, he'd be smiling right now.

"No, you want me dead. Take me instead." Danny said, not prepared to attack.

"What? No Danny! It's me he wants! After what I did, I deserve to die!" Rachel screamed, her voice cracking as she leaned up against the bars.

"You're no good to me dead, Danny Phantom. I just want the girl. She stole the powerful baby, that I would use to destroy all alternate universes. She ruined my plans." He hissed.

_Wait, _Danny thought, _Where_ is _Isora?!_ Just as he thought that, Isora came through the sky, knocking Donias to the ground. She stood up dizzily, tossing her black hair over her shoulders. "You, rang, Danny?"

"Isora!"Rachel's eyes brightened.

"Isora?" Tucker and Sam said at once. Rachel explained quickly what happened.

Donias slowly floated up. He angrily produced another powerful laser and shot it at Rachel's cage.

"No!" Danny shouted, jumping over the burnt tree. He was too late. Rachel screamed, and her cage exploded. Sam and Tucker covered their faces and jumped behind the tree. Isora covered her eyes, and silently cried. The smoke cleared up, and the cage was demolished, except for the bottom where a now-in-human-form Rachel was now lying on. There was a piece of metal bar slightly in her chest, and blood dripping on her shirt. Danny gasped and his eyes turned bright green . He turned to Donias, who was cackling evilly. "I'll kill you." Danny muttered.

Donias stopped laughing, "What did you say, whelp?"

Danny breathed heavily, "I said, I'll KILL YOU!" As he said "kill you" his ghostly wail escaped his lips and shrieked throughout, the destroyed town. Donias was literally blown away, smashing into a wall. Danny's eyes were still green, as he continued to yell. He eventually stopped, floating to where Donias lay.

"RUNT! WHELP!" Donias grunted, failing the attempt to sit up and fight. "Did you really think that would destroy me?!"

Danny turned his hands intangible and thrust them into Donias. His hands began to glow inside of him. Donias gasped, and said, "No!"

"Oh yes!" Danny laughed, frighteningly. "I knew that wouldn't kill you. But _this_ will!" he opened his arms, breaking Donias in half.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Donias screamed as he was slip. He faded away, gone forever. Danny smiled and his eyes turned back to their regular green. Then, he realized what had happened. He changed back to human form and ran to Rachel. Sam, Tucker, and Isora were surrounding her.

He wrapped his hands around the metal bar and yanked it out of her. Tossing it aside, he knelt at her side and held her bridal style in his arms.

"No, Rachel, oh please, no, no, no, you can't be gone, please, Rachel, stay with me!" Danny sobbed, not caring who saw him crying hysterically. Sam silently cried, and Tucker's eyes watered. Danny rocked with Rachel in his arms.

"Danny..." She whispered. He stopped rocking, and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes, Rachel, I'm right here." He whispered back. She put her hand on his cheek.

"You can't forget me." Danny began to protest but Rachel put her thumb on his lips. Tears began pouring out of her eyes. "Listen to me, Danny. When you grow up and meet a wonderful girl and marry her and have kids with her, I just don't want you to forget me." Danny couldn't contain himself. He sobbed harder, and tried to speak in between choked sobs.

"Don't-hic!-leave me! He managed to say. He lay her back on the floor and lay his face on her stomach. Blood was on his hands. Rachel began to cry.

"Danny?" She said sniffling. He turned his head to face her. She continued, "I'm not afraid to die." He sat up and cupped her face in his hands.

"Oh, no, Rachel, I won't let you-hic!-die!" He lay next to her sobbing harder, and he held her close. "I'm not going to let you argue with me! You won't die!"

"Danny, you don't know that." Danny sat up and held her bridal style again. She went on, "Danny, I love you."

That just about did it. Danny wept and broke down into harder sobs. "I love you, too, and I'll never love anyone else."

"Never..." She gasped and arched her back. The gash in her chest began to bleed harder.

Danny held her tighter, and bent down to her ear and whispered.

"Marry me."

She opened her eyes wide, "Danny, I can't! I'm dying! I won't make it."

Danny sighed. "If you did live, would you marry me?" She thought for a moment, turning her head away and gasping I pain again. She turned back and said one single word, that could change their lives forever. Happy tears in her dying eyes, she said, "Yes."

Danny smiled, eyes still pouring out tears.

Sam, Tucker, and Isora continued to cry over the event that was taking place.

_I'm going to appreciate Joel more._ Sam thought.

_I'll never be evil, and I will protect people from all dark things. _Isora thought.

_Valerie will be mine_! Tucker thought, too.

Rachel spoke softly, "Kiss me, Daniel Fenton, and always remember how special you are to me." Danny placed his mouth on hers just as she finished her statement. Danny lay her on her back, and leaned over her to get a better angle. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands holding her face. The kiss was so intense, ghost senses went crazy. Soon, there was a thick blue cloud of mixed ghost senses floating in the air. Rachel pulled away for a moment. She turned her head to face the three weeping friends.

"I love you guys. Tucker, never let anyone bring you down. Sam, you are beautiful and unique and no one can tell you otherwise, and tell Joel I said goodbye. Isora," Rachel sniffed, "You were always like a baby sister to me."

They all nodded their heads and held one another as they waited for the end. Rachel turned back to Danny. She looked him in the eyes, and he pressed back down on her lips hard, furiously kissing her. The kiss was so incredible, it looked like no one could tear their lips away from each other. Rachel arched her back once more, and this was a sign to Danny, telling him it was time. He slowed down and bit her bottom lip like she always loved him to do. She giggled,

"I'll always love you forever."

"And I'll always love you, more than you know." Danny said biting here lip one last time.

Rachel gasped and arched her back in pain again. Danny held her, beginning to cry again.

"Don't cry," She whispered, lightly kissing his tears off of his face. "The last thing I want to see before I die his your amazing smile."

Danny forced a smile, and Rachel said, "That's more like it." She cried out in pain one last time, closed her eyes and was still. Everyone held their breath. Danny was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh no," He sobbed. "Please!" He gulped and began rocking her in his arms again. Sam, Tucker, and Isora began pitifully sob.

"Rachel, Rachel!" He rocked back and forth, calling her name repeatedly, over and over again, "Rachel, Rachel!"

And with that, Rachel Carson was dead.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Wow, I'm so evil. But it's so not over! I'll always have a good surprise up my sleeve. So, please review, and be prepared for something so obviously possible to happen, you would have never thought of it. I barely thought of it! The I remembered. Love you all, and REVIEW. All my love, DPfreak811.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Endings

That last chapter was pretty sad, and I was very evil to write it. I hope this chapter makes up for it. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!(8/11/08) This chapter is dedicated to Sarabeth, because she is here right now. Thanks everybody for call me on my birthday, I'm surprised you all remembered! I feel so loved. Here is the end of my first fanfic.

On to the next! (And last!)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

He wept.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Danny lay Rachel flat on her back. He looked her up and down, still in shock.

"Danny," Sam said, her, Isora, and Tucker sitting next to him. "It's over. She's gone."

Danny turned his head away from them, shutting his eyes tightly, "No. I know what I have to do." He reopened his eyes, and they were shining bright green. He looked back at his friends. "This is my last chance." He held his hands over Rachel's wound. They turned bright purple, and began sealing the deep cut.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened, and Isora smiled, finally understanding. The cut began to shrink until it was the size of a string bean, and then it disappeared. Danny removed his hands, and his eyes faded back to blue. The four of them waited.

Rachel suddenly gasped, and sat up, breathing heavily.

"Oh my-!" She was cut off by Danny leaping onto her and ferociously kissing her. She fell back as he passionately embraced her. Isora, Sam, and Tucker shouted happily, and each hugged each other. Danny was completely covering Rachel with his body, overjoyed. He pulled away, tears springing into his eyes. Rachel smiled up at him.

"Danny, you're crushing me." He began to lift himself up, but Rachel brought him back down forcefully again. "I didn't say it was a bad thing!" He laughed and sat up. She, too, sat up and hugged her friends. She turned back to Danny.

"Danny, how did you do it?" She asked, grabbing for his hand. His eye lids lowered and he was smiling, watching her as if in a trance.

"He used his new healing powers to save you!" Tucker shouted, patting his back. He continued to be in a trance.

Rachel's smile faded. She put her hand to his cheek. "Um, Danny? Are you alright?"

Danny put his hand on hers. "You know what this means, right?" Rachel's eyebrow lifted, dropping her hand from his cheek. "What are you talking about?"

His smile broadened, and he kissed her cheek. He put his mouth by her ear. "You said if you lived, we'd get married." He whispered.

Rachel got chills up and down her spine as his voice tickled her ear.

"Dude, you weren't kidding?" Tucker pushed Danny's head playfully. Danny shook his head, and turned to Isora.

"Thanks for helping, Isora!" He said, shaking her head. She smiled.

"Well, I would come to the wedding, but I have to go now." She hugged Rachel. "I am so thankful to have you take care of me." Rachel frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Isora giggled, "To the pretty place where my mommy is!" She floated upward, and flew to the sky, saying one last thing. "I'll never forget you. You protected me when I needed you. Good-bye." She turned into a star, and twinkled in the night.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all!" Sam said laughing. The four of them laughed together and group hugged.

When they broke apart, they headed to the Specter Speeder.

"So, we're getting married?!" Danny asked, swinging his arm around Rachel's waist, and drawing her closer.

She smirked. "Not now, obviously. But, if you still love me, by the time we leave for college, then yes, Mr. Fenton, we are getting married!" He kissed her neck, and of course, she began to laugh as she was tickled.

They all hopped into the specter speeder and drove home.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The following evening, at eleven p.m., Danny and Rachel lay on her bed.

"Do you know how much you scared me last night, Rachel?" Danny spoke softly, laying on top of Rachel, and gently stroking her cheek.

She laughed. "Yeah. I got scared, too. But, it's like I got rewarded. If I wasn't dying, you wouldn't have asked me to marry you!" She kissed his jaw line.

"Oh, speaking of which," Danny sat up a little bit, and reached into his pocket. He took out a small, velvet, black case. He lay back down on her, and held it out.

Her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" Danny laughed at her expression.

"Open it, and you'll find out if it is what you're thinking."

Rachel took the case and lifted the lid. Inside, was a beautiful ring. It had five little diamond hearts on it. On the underside of the ring, three words were engraved in it: _My Other Halfa._

Rachel's eyes watered. As tears flowed over her cheeks, she grabbed the back of Danny's neck, and brought his face to hers in a quick, but loving kiss. When she pulled away, she put the ring on her fourth finger, left hand. "You shouldn't have got me this, in case of you not loving me in the future-," She stooped short as Danny's eyes glowed green, and his bottom lip pouted, "But I'm glad you did."

"You don't understand how much you mean to me, Rachel Carson."Danny said, kissing her hand. "And it's not going to be Rachel Carson anymore. Mrs. Rachel Fenton is your new name!"

She laughed and whispered, "I like the sound of that, Mr. Daniel Fenton.!"

They kissed passionately on her bed, and dreamt about there future. Graduation, freshman year of college, marriage, and a house.

They even thought about little Fentons running all around that certain house.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, that's the end of my first fanfic. I am beginning _My Other Halfa 2_! It has all the same characters, without Isora, of course, because she went to her "mommy". I really hope that you all will enjoy the sequel, because I think you'll want to know all about Danny and Rachel's future, OR if they'll even _have_ a future! I won't spoil anything. Please review, and please read my sequel when it comes out!!

Special thanks to all those people who are important to me, and to the people who read my fanfic. Love you all!

On to the next!

DPfreak811


End file.
